temperancefandomcom-20200214-history
Summoning
Summoning is a technique that allows a Spark to call upon a beast from Jasmine's realm to aid her in battle. Typically these beasts are very powerful and have a profound effect on the outcomes of any battle. Any Spark may have only one beast unique to herself, or have a small number that they can call upon. However only one may be called upon at a time although dual summoning requires a great deal more concentration and is typically attempted only by older and the most experienced Sparks. Training Courses Training courses can be used by a potential or guardian (with the permission of Coley) to raise their {summons} modifier. Read the information below and follow the instructions to receive this modifier. Level 1 Limits: No one with a +1 or greater modifier may use this course to increase modifiers in {summons} skill. They must have no modifiers or negative mods in their {summons} skill. Requirements: Roll 10 dice. Threshold is 5/10 the dice or more landing a 5 or greater with added modifier. Write a post describing the character's actions in regards to each obstacle, even if they fail. Reward: A +1 modifier in {summons}. Obstacles: *Apprentice: Summon your beast. *Beast Rider: Ride summon across a gap/ravine/fire pit. *Beast Dancer: Make your way through a handful of jumps and hurdles. *Treasure Snooper: Issue charge to find hidden key(s). *Big Boy: Have summoned creature(s) battle simulated shadow. *Pickpocket: Charge creature to help steal an orb from a Guardian(s). *Guard: Creature blocks a single shot/spray/barrage from hitting the summoner. *Cursor: Deflects spells sent at the summoner *Student: Decipher and break magic seal that binds demon from continuing on. *Stalker: Steal a pair of panties from a Guardian. Level 2 Limits: No one with a +2 or greater modifier may use this course to increase modifiers in {summons} skill. They must have at least a + 1 in their {summons} skill. Requirements: Roll 10 dice. Threshold is 6/10 the dice or more landing a 5 or greater with added modifier. Write a post describing the character's actions in regards to each obstacle, even if they fail. Reward: A +1 modifier in {summons}. Obstacles: *Summoner: Summon your beast. *Tamer: Have summon carry summoner across gap/ravine/fire pit. *Beast Dancer: Make your way through a handful of jumps and hurdles. *Hunter: Issue charge to find hidden key(s). *Brawler: Have summoned creature(s) battle simulated shadow. *Thief: Charge creature to help steal an orb from a Guardian(s). *Protector: Creature blocks a single shot/spray/barrage from hitting the summoner. *Hexer: Deflects spells sent at the summoner. *Scholar: Decipher and break magic seal that binds demon from continuing on. *Lecher: Steal a pair of panties from a Guardian. Level 3 Limits: No one with a +3 or greater modifier may use this course to increase modifiers in {summons} skill. They must have at least a + 2 in their {summons} skill. Requirements: Roll 10 dice. Threshold is 7/10 the dice or more landing a 5 or greater with added modifier. Write a post describing the character's actions in regards to each obstacle, even if they fail. Reward: A +1 modifier in {summons}. Obstacles: *Salomon's Heir: Summon your beast *Master: have summon carry summoner across gap/ravine/fire pit. *Beast Dancer: Make your way through a handful of jumps and hurdles. *Legend: Issue charge to find hidden key(s). *Badass: Have summoned creature(s) battle simulated shadows. *Arsene Lupin: Charge creature to help steal an orb from a Guardian(s). *Impenetrable: Creature blocks a single shot/spray/barrage from hitting the summoner. *Demon: Deflects spells sent at the summoner. *Doctor: Decipher and break magic seal that binds demon from continuing on. *Perverted Old Man: Steal a pair of panties from a Guardian. Double summoning Double summoning is a fairly complex skill that only the most experienced sparks tend to use. This skill allows a character to maintain two combative summons at the same time. The equation is as follows: (100 - Character's age ) = or < D100 + ( Summons mod * spells mod ) For example, we'll go ahead and use Kamiko. She's currently 15 years old and has 4 summon mod and 4 spells mod. (100 - 15 ) =< 40 + ( 4 * 4 ) 85 =< 56 Because she did not roll higher than 85 with mods, she can still only summon one beast. Category:Courses Category:Vocabulary Category:All